Electronic apparatuses such as televisions, monitors, communication terminals, game devices, multimedia devices, portable computers, photographing apparatuses, etc. include a display for displaying image information. Since traditional displays are not bendable or foldable, the size of a display determines the size of an electronic apparatus having the display. Accordingly, when a large display is used, the size of an electronic apparatus increases.
With the development of flexible displays capable of being bent in a round shape, an electronic apparatus capable of keeping a display wound around a roller and releasing the display from the roller to expand in a flat shape has been suggested. In order for the display to flatly expand when released from the roller, a tensile force is applied to the display. To this end, an elastic force is applied to the roller in a direction to wind the display.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.